Pretty Little Miko
by DreamVixen
Summary: Oneshot, rated for creepiness. 'We created Her to be what We viewed as perfection, and how can one not fall in love with their version of Perfection'


_**Pretty Little Miko…**_

Chaos is sweet.

The wondrous feeling of confusion and panic… the pain and anguish… the delicious selfishness it invokes in the human soul… Yes, there it little sweeter than the chaos We can produce.

It's amusing, really. How many times We've manipulated creature after creature to do Our bidding, without them ever knowing. They always see Us as an inanimate thing meant to serve them, make their dreams come true. Such silly narrow mindedness…

We have powers only We know of. We can seduce and destroy any mind, taint any soul. Any but one…

But that We could never turn Her into Our willing slave never bothered Us. That Her soul was free of the taint We craved in other creatures only added to Her appeal. She was Ours, and always would be, even if She Herself never knew.

It's sad, really, that She thinks We'd allow someone who was trying to destroy Her to use Our power. But We can forgive Her assumptions. For though We know all about Her, She knows so little about Us.

We created Her after that fool of a priestess tried to destroy Us twice. First by using Our powers for her own selfish lust, and that of the idiot hanyou, and then by carrying Us with her to the Underworld, so none could use Our powers again.

What an annoying creature she was…

When We heard her plot to rid herself of Us, We manipulated the human thief to do Our biddings. We do not have to be near someone for them to feel Our taint, you see, especially if they have the darkness in their soul Onigumo had. We felt it was only appropriate to have things play out as it had at Our birth. A rather sadistic rendition, but justified for the circumstances. The fool did, after all, try to rob Us of Our existence…

We broke away from her easily, bidding Our time until We had the strength to construct Our own Keeper, a soul whose personality and powers would be entirely Ours to decide.

We couldn't absorb much ki in the underworld, so it took Us five hundred years to do that. What We truly wished for, however, was a body all Our own. Only living youki would be possible for such a thing, though, so for now, We settled on a Keeper.

We used the Goshinboku We were near at the Priestess' death as an anchor to the mortal realm when We heard her intentions to destroy Us with her. We had Her born under the family that lived closest to the tree.

Youkai had be eradicated in the span of the five hundred years We'd been gone, so We knew We had to go back to get the power We wanted. We created Her in the fool priestess' image, giving Her similar purification powers to her as well. After such, it was simple to get the Hanyou and Priestess to accept her as the selfish girl's reincarnation.

We used the old well to draw Her to a time closer to Our births, 50 years since We'd made Our journey to the Underworld. It pained us to use Her in such a way, but it was for the best. We planned to make it up to Her when We had Our own body.

At first, We were frustrated with Ourselves because of that feeling. But after a while, it made sense. We created Her to be what We viewed as perfection, and how can one not fall in love with their version of Perfection?

There is a human story, a Greek myth to be more exact, of a human artist, Pygmalion, who disliked women, yet made a statue of a female far more beautiful than any mortal one. He fell in love with his statue, and gave her gifts, and treated her as one would a wife.

He prayed to the Goddess of Love to make his statue a real woman, and touched by his plea, she did so, giving stone flesh and blood. The artist was overjoyed when he discovered his work of art had come to life, and he and his statue, Galatea, married and had children.

In many ways, this story reminded Us of the Irony of Our own situation, She was, in perspective, Our Galatea. We had labored over Her as much as Pygmalion had over his wife. We took painstaking care to see She was perfect in every way. Beautiful, smart, kind… someone on a level no mortal or youkai could ever reach. And, upon completion of Our labor, We'd come to Care for Her more than any other, and were determined to have Our body for a new purpose.

We desired to live Our lives, to play Our games with the minds of others, with Her always by Our side. We wished to use Her to create a new race, a more powerful race than any other in the world. A perfect people. Like Us. Like Her.

But alas, We've still nowhere near the strength to fulfill Our own wish, so We still twist the wretched hanyous to Our desires, to gain more strength. They Our are best bet, you see. The Taiyoukai resists Our calls, a condition We thought only She possessed. So We wait, and We gather, and We watch Her carefully.

Watch Her gain strength that surpassed anything those around Her have seen. Watch as We lead companions who would please Her, gifts to make Her happy. Watch as She falls in love with that wretched dog, who is nowhere near deserving of Her perfection.

Still, if he can please Her until We have Our own body, We will be willing to let him live. We may even take his image as We created Her in the miko's.

After all, She is Our creation, Our life, Our obsession, and Our everything. And someday, We shall be one with Our perfection.

Our Kagome…

…Because who are they to deny the wishes of the Shikon no Tama?

DV- O.O;;; I don't think I've ever written something so… creepy. Blame it on the Chicken Alfredo. This was sort of inspired by the 10th Inuyasha manga and Deviation's By Any Other Name.


End file.
